blinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
Bosses appear at the end of the round, or world. They are extremely major time glitches; all made of either a large amount of Time Crystals or a Big Crystal fragment. Many of them are very large, and require a lot of trash or ammo, Time Controls, and evasiveness to defeat. Bosses from the first game release Gold when defeated, but the Gold fades after a few seconds. Bosses from the second game instead release a Big Crystal fragment. Blinx: The Time Sweeper Dust Keeper (Time Square) The Dust Keeper is a larger and improved version of the Dust Herder. It can bounce around the level, crushing Blinx if he gets in the way. It is also able to shoot three pieces of trash at the player at once. Sometimes it may power up and shoot a 16T weight at Blinx. The only easy way to get a shot at it is to shoot it when it is firing trash, or use a Pause Time Control. It takes four hits before dying. Side Note: You cannot pause and sweep up the 16T weights shot by the Dust Keeper. Kerogon (Deja Vu Canals) The Kerogon is a giant and improved version of the Keropper. It moves slightly faster, uses a charging ram attack, and spits trash at the player. It can only be hit at the back or side. If bombs are purchased for the fight, they can only be shot at it's back as well, due to the Kerogon's ability to swallow bombs without causing itself any harm. This monster is much easier to hit under a pause or slow time control. This boss is also easier to defeat because the sides of the level have fail-safe platforms which makes the player safe from the Kerogon's ram and trash attack, while enabling the player to shoot the boss when it turns around. It takes three hits before dying. Molesaur (Hourglass Caves) The Molesaur is a giant and improved version of the Molegon. It still hides under the rising sand, and only comes up when you stay still or stand on one of the rock platforms. However, if the player is not on the rock platform, and the Molesaur comes up under the player's feet, it will dodge the player's attack very swiftly, so it's a good idea to carry pause and slow time controls. Its attacks when the player is in the sand are very hard to dodge, as well. Standing on one of the rock platforms is the only way to damage this boss effectively. Also, once the boss has broken a few platforms, it will surface to spit new ones out. It cannot be damaged during this action. It takes three hits before dying. Dust King (Forgotten City) An improved version of the Dust Keeper from Times Square. Instead of 1 wand, this version has 2, which in turn allows this boss to shoot trash at the player far more rapidly. The Dust King is able to change the height of the platforms in the entire level. It still bounces around, and the same hit-or-miss principles apply. One advantage the player has is that the platforms are highlighted red to show him/her where it will bounce to next. After a few shots, it will start to bounce toward the player, to try to crush him/her. In order to avoid this attack, all the player has to do is to keep moving and don't try shooting it until it stops bouncing for a moment. Again, pause and slow Time Controls can help greatly. It takes five hits before dying, three before it loses one of its wands. Juggernaut (Temple of Lost Time) An improved version of the Golem. It can form into a giant ball to charge at the player. The only time the player can hit it is when it missed charging him/her, hovers back to the original spot, and forms into a humanoid. When it is hit, smaller versions of it in the form of spheres charge at the player; these take one hit to defeat, and leave a single Time Crystal when defeated. Pause and Slow Time Controls help. Even though his miniture selves have icons on the HUD, they aren't necessary to defeat. It has 4 HP. Kerogon II (Mine of Precious Moments) An improved version of the Kerogon from Deja Vu Canals. It is much harder to hit without the help of time controls. It has an even more frightening ramming attack than before, as it becomes invincible during the charge. It can also shake the level up, making certain platforms fall, as well as unleash a barrage of wooden barrels to try and push the player off the stage. It has 6 HP. Hydrosaur (Everwinter) An improved version of the Molesaur from the Hourglass Caves. The level instead of sand is covered with ice fragments on freezing water. The Hydrosaur can come up above the ice floor and ice platforms to try to eat the player. It is able to shoot trash at the player more rapidly then any other boss. Sometimes, the Hydrosaur will spit out a number of Time Crystals instead of trash. Each time it is hit, it will sink the platform the player is standing on. The same principles of hit-and-miss apply here as well. It has 7 HP. Juggernaut II (Forge of Hours) Exactly the same as the Juggernaut from the Temple of Lost Time. The only difference making this level harder is the moving floor below and the lava, making it extremely hard to dodge the Juggernaut II. Extremely helpful to carry Pause and Slow Time Controls. Chronohorn (Momentopolis) It's the final stage and the first thing the player will have to do is to fight four of the older bosses again: the Dust King, the Hydrosaur, the Kerogon II, and the Juggernaut II. Retries and Time Controls will carry over for each battle, but trash doesn't. Try and conserve Time Controls as much as possible, and be sure to stock up before continuing. However the Chronohorn will steal all of your time controls before the fight starts (Excluding Retries), meaning that you will have to go the fight with the time controls that it drops. The final boss will go through four phases, each with it's own form of attack. During the first phase, it will throw bombs at the player and, when there are too many bombs on the field, attack a bomb with lightning to create an explosive chain-reaction. During this stage, the boss will also use the Time Controls Slow and Fast-Forward, as well as firing lightning bolts during these controls. It must be attacked where the bombs are coming out of while dodging the bombs. During the second phase, it will split into two of itself, both of which must be hit during the same bomb barrage. It can use Pause now. It throws normal bombs and ice bombs (the latter of which can coat the floor in ice), while also shaking the stage and attacking with a shockwave-creating attack. It also uses Time Controls in this stage. Continue to attack it from where the bombs are coming from, but if you don't hit it AND it's clone it will produce a new clone to replace the destroyed one. There is no clone in the third phase. The third phase is like the others, only now it will also throw trash and attack with a new form of physical 'swinging arm' attack. In this stage, the armor covering it must be destroyed by using every type of Time Control at least once. Note that Time Controls used before this point won't count towards destroying the bosses' armour. At the fourth and final phase, it will try and tackle the player. Try to avoid it while shooting bomb at it until it dies. At this stage, it only has one hit point, so a lucky shot will win the game. The Chronohorn, once its armour is removed, appears to resemble a bigger, improved version of the Gatekeeper. Blinx 2: Masters of Time and Space Stone Guardian This guy is a fearsome giant statue made of stone. It is relatively slow. It is able to launch bombs at the player. It can also do a very high jump and crush the player. Although powerful, it is quite frail, and is taken out with a total of 4 shots (two for knocking it over, two for hitting the green core) (6 shots in Normal Difficulty). Giant Mandrake An Freaky oversized plant. It is able to shoot trash with its tentacles. It can't move around, but it can rotate around the battlefield. It is able to do a super jump, causing a shock wave that hits the entire battlefield. It is impervious to all forms of damage in its giant form. The only way to defeat it is to shoot its tentacles, causing Rewind crystals to fall. When Rewind is used, the boss reverts into a 'young form'; tiny seedlings slightly resembling the giant form, enabling the player to hurt (either by shooting trash or melee attack) the seedlings and lower it's health. This must be done multiple times in order to finish it off as, after a certain amount of time or damage, the boss will return to its giant form. Tundragon A Deadly 4 Headed dragon made of ice. It is impervious to all forms of damage, except with the Tom Tom Tank. It can breath icy clouds that can freeze the tank/player. During its final stage, it flies around the battlefield with a gust below it, which means the player can not approach, or else be flung backwards. The player simply has to shoot it's heads once to knock them out, and another shot to hit it's green core to weaken it. This must be repeated 3 times, making it 6 shots total. Benito the Great A giant version of the Tom Tom Leader Benito, protected by a pause time barrier. It is able to summon monsters on the battlefield at will, create thunderclouds, and can eat the player with a magnetic fork. It can only be hurt under a pause time control. When it is hit, the pause time barrier disappears, and record crystals come flying out. It will then eat the player; entering its stomach. The player can hit its stomach in order to get out. In order to cause damage, the player must use Record just before being eaten, then have the copy shoot Muy Benito's stomach. Once the Record starts again, the player will be outside its stomach, and will see a green core appear on the bosses chest after the copy shoots its stomach. This core must be shot multiple times in order to defeat Muy Benito. A fun little extra the designers put is that when Benito is in his "eating" stage, the trash images change for a while into food! Shadow Claw It's a shadow Black cat-like creature who hates light. It can throw fireballs at the player, fire shadow spine-like needles, and simply slash at the player. The only way to hurt it is to break the light below the battlefield with a hammer, causing the boss to split into little versions of itself, in which they can be killed with a melee attack, a weapon, or the hammer. Note that the light must be beneath Shadow Claw when the Hammer is used to break it, or else Shadow Claw will avoid the light. Silver Claw Nearly White Creature Cat the same as Shadow Claw, but is silverly white instead of shadowy, who hates the dark. It can use its shadow to grab the player and hurt him/her. It can also cause a shockwave which hits the entire battlefield. The only way to hurt it is to rewind time, in which day turns into night, then it can be knocked over and shot in order to damage it. Scissors Demon A Giant Sinister demon made by the goddess of time's scissors. This is the final boss. It is impervious to any forms of damage, besides that of the Big Crystal. It can summon time monsters at will (with pause time barriers), it can launch a barrage of cluster missiles at you, fire down lightning blasts onto the stage, create large shockwaves that sweep over the battlefield and can use time controls against you. This is the only known time where the Time Sweepers and the Tom Tom Gang team up to fight together on The Same Side. Category:Gameplay